


The Wolf of Halamshiral

by StrangestBlossom



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Mention of sex, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangestBlossom/pseuds/StrangestBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor and her companions go to Halamshiral. While there, she gets the courts approval, tricks her enemy into submission, puts a peaceful end to a war, and explores her relationship with her elven manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf of Halamshiral

Zevali Lavellan was sick of Orlesians. Sure, they're a 'Great Empire' and 'The only thing keeping the Imperium at bay.' But you can't get anything done without playing 'The Game.' The damned Game had her running around in circles trying to appease every noble she crossed paths with. And no amount of wine would get her through another 'By the Maker! What is she wearing?' conversation. 

Gathering secrets proved to be no better, as the person she was currently eavesdropping on was not secretive on how her dwarven mistress was just the perfect height. "And then she-" Zevali blocked out the rest of what the noblewoman said. Hearing how her lovers tongue should be named a Paragon was not what Zevali had in mind when she agreed to help Leliana collect secrets.

The worst was the staring, however. The blatant ogling she had to endure. She really should be used to it by now. Humans rarely see a Dalish Elf. One dressed in finery, even less so. Though they usually stared at her face, at her vallaslin. But with the majority of her face covered by her mask, their gaze wondered a bit lower.

Her thoughts returned to a few weeks ago when the dress she wore came to Skyhold. The Inquisitor had to try it on to ensure it fit. Vivienne was near ecstatic. "It looks lovely on you, darling."

"Yes, it does." Zevali agreed. The dress was a dark blue silk, tailored to fit her petite form. As Vivienne talked about how it was the height of Orlesian fashion, Zevali tugged on the front of her dress. "It is a bit, err... Revealing."

"You want it to be revealing, dear."

"Sure. If she wants the attention of every noble with a wandering eye." Dorian spoke behind her. "Which is to say, all of them."

Vivienne spun of her heel. "We cannot all be from Tevinter and drape black cloaks across our bodies."

"They are not cloaks." Dorian responded quickly. " And I look good in black. Well, I look good in anything really." He finished smugly.

With a scornful sigh, the Enchanter turned back to the Inquisitor. "I would not do this without reason, dear. If you have the courts attention, then you have the opportunity to gain their favor." Behind them, Dorian made an offhand comment Vivienne ignored. "However, should anyone harass you or, Maker forbid, touch you. Let me know."

The elf lifted her brow. " So you can burn their hands off?" She questioned.

Vivienne laughed. "No, dear. if you wanted their hands burned off you could do that yourself." An icy glare settled in her eyes. "I will do something much worse."

"They haven't known fear until Madame de Fer is after them." Zevali smiled.

"Indeed. For your sake, I hope you don't have to discover what I will do." Vivienne turned back to the things she brought up to the Inquisitor's room. Zevali glanced over to Dorian sitting on the sofa. When he caught her gaze, his eyes rolled and she had to bite back a laugh. Almost failing when Vivienne faced her again. 

"I had one more thing to show you. But it seems I left it in my quarters. Wait right there. I will be back in a moment." And with that, Vivienne left the room. The sound of her heels clicking fading in the distance. 

"I don't like this."

"You don't like the dress?" Zevali teased. 

"The dress is fine. And you look stunning in it. What I don't like is that she's willing to toss you to the wolves for the Court."

"You're a noble. You know the importance of having someone's approval."

"And putting down anyone who does not, yes." Dorian said. "But I'm human. In Tevinter, some made their slaves wear revealing clothing. Guests were encouraged to take advantage of their hosts hospitality. Elves were a popular choice to do this with. The occurrences of these parties has waned in the last century, but it still happens. And it happens even when slaves are wearing normal clothes."

"But that's Tevinter. We'll be in Orlais."

"True. But no matter what country a noble is from they are all the same. I'm sure Sera has said the same, in a much more eloquent way, of course." He added. "I just don't want anyone to look at you, see an elf, and think they can take advantage of you."

"I'm the 'Herald of Andraste', wouldn't someone touching me in that way be blasphemous?" Zevali joked.

"Maybe. Though some people are with you in the opinion that you are not chosen by Andraste." Dorian spoke. The Tevinter got up walking towards a tray a servant brought up. "Wine?" 

"Yes, please."

Dorian took the bottle in hand, and his magic in the other. Manifesting as a pale light, it swirled around his fingers and quickly popped the cork. Pouring her a glass. "I wonder what Madame Vivienne has in mi- Zevali, what are you doing?"

The elf froze, her glass already half drunk. Slowly pulling the glass away from her lips, she answered. "Drinking."

"You don't just down wine like your in a competition! You savor it. Swirl the glass. Inhale the scent. Drink it slowly." 

"I don't have time for that. If Vivienne sees me drinking while I'm in this dress, she'll be angry. I don't like her when she's angry."

A sigh of exasperation left Dorian. "Now you sound like Cole." 

Zevali quickly finished the glass, much to Dorian's dismay, before speaking. "You were saying something?"

"I was wondering what Madame Vivienne had in mind when she said that she would do something much worse." Zevali answered with a shrug. "Hmph. I would much rather do it myself. A lightning spell? Entropy? Perhaps threaten them with blood magic? That one's a classic."

The Inquisitor laughed. "I wonder who they would be more afraid of? The Enchanter or the Magister?"

"I'm not a Magister." Dorian said, his voice hinting at a bored irritation. 

"They don't know that." She grinned.

"Honestly, I would be more scared of Solas. He seems like the jealous type." Dorian was joking, but now at Halamshiral she wondered if his assumption was correct. When Solas first saw her in her ball gown, he simply smiled. "Inquisitor." He spoke as he gave a little bow. "You look... Captivating." And only a second later a loud 'Pfft' was heard from Sera. 

Zevali knew everything he said was deliberate. He always chose his words carefully. And this time was no different as he seemed intent on proving that he was captivated. Whenever she would glance over to him, he was watching. If their eyes met, he would smile. A more-than-friendly smile. Matched with that predatory look in his eyes beneath his mask, he seemed almost wolfish. The intensity of it sent shivers down her spine. She would quickly avert her eyes to focus on something, anything else. And she swore that even amidst the loud bustle of Halamshiral, she could hear his chuckle. 

Smug bastard, she thought. Fine. Two can play that game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a work in progress that may eventually have smut in it. I haven't decided but when I do, I will have a warning at the beginning of the chapter. I do not own Dragon Age or any of its related media. It belongs to its rightful owners at Bioware. This piece was intended for entertainment only.


End file.
